Alex and Susan's Grand Adventure!
by Starfall22
Summary: Alex and her best friend Susan finally are old enough to get Pokèmon! But what's in store with Team Plasma on the loose? Placed in White/Black 2 era with 1st gen starters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm Starfall, and this is my first Pokèmon story. My friend LightningCloud245 proofread this, and I need to give her some credit. So, read and enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the news on the TV, it was some team whatever trying to steal Pokèmon. Again.

_Dear Arceus, won't this "Team Plasma" just give it a rest? They tried two years ago, and they failed. Didn't they get the hint?_

I walk to the kitchen, and my mom is there, making breakfast. The sight of the fluffy pancakes makes my stomach growl.

"Good morning Mom! Those are some delicious looking pancakes!" I say.

"They're almost ready. Sit down at the table and I'll give some to you." She replies.

A few minutes later, the pancakes are ready to perfection and I'm chowing down.

My mom sits down and looks at me seriously.

"Alex, you're fifteen years old now, so I think you're ready to get a Pokèmon." She says.

I almost spit out my pancake. "Seriously?!" I exclaim after I chew my pancake. "A Pokèmon?!"

"That's what I said."

I shriek with excitement._  
_

"Head over to Professor Juniper's lab this afternoon. I wonder if any of your friends can get one? Ask Susan's mom, maybe she'll say yes."

"That's a great idea!"

**-•That Afternoon•-**

I walk a few blocks to Susan's house, then ring the doorbell. Susan answers.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" She asks.

"Okay, so guess what happened this morning."

"What?" She says, inviting me inside.

"My mom says I'm old enough to get a Pokémon!"

"Are you kidding? THAT'S AWESOME!"

"What's awesome?" Her mom walks in the room.

"Alex's mom says she's old enough to get a Pokémon!"

"I've been thinking about that.. Since Alex gets a Pokémon, maybe you should too..." She mutters.

"OH MY ARCEUS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Susan yells.

"Oh, why not? You two could go on an adventure together!"

"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!" Susan yells some more.

"Come on! Let's go to Professor Juniper's lab!" I exclaim.

* * *

**That's a wrap for the first chapter! I usually like to make my intros short, but whatever!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!** I know this is right after the first chapter, but I actually have inspiration for this story. So you guys who actually find this story good can keep reading!**

* * *

We run as fast as we can to Juniper's lab. We went pretty slow because we don't have our running shoes on.

When we get there, we burst through the doors.

"Whoah, what's the rush?" A woman who I presumed to be Professor Juniper asked.

"We...Want...To...Have...A...Pokèmon!" I say between pants.

"Hmm, I do have some from another reigon that I could give you, you seem to be pretty kind children from what I've seen and heard of you."

She thinks for a moment.

"I think you're trustworthy, and I think you both are responible enough to care for a Pokémon."

I mentally cheer while she leads us to an area with three Poké Balls.

"These three are the first discovered Pokémon in all of the reigons!" She says. Susan and I gasp. "They are Charmander, a fire type, Squirtle, a water type and Bulbasaur, a grass ty-" Professor Juniper was interuppeted by a loud bang at the front door.

"WAIT!" the girl-sounding voice says.

"Oh brother, why HER?" Susan moans.

"I want a Pokémon too!" she pouts. I instantly reconize her, it's Megan, my VERY annoying neighbor. "How come you invited THEM, but not moi?" Megan says.

"Megan, you could've come at any time, like these two."

"Whatever. I still want a Pokémon." She crosses her arms.

Juniper sighs. "Please don't do any harm to the Pokémon."

"YES!" Megan cheers.

"So, as I was saying earlier, you can choose any of these three."

_Hmm...This could definatley be the greastest choice in your life! I've always admired fire types... I'll go with Charmander!_

"I choose Charmander!" I grab the Poké Ball it was contained in.

"Sqiurtle!" Susan grabs his Poké Ball.

"Fine... I get Bulbasaur..." Megan unenthusiasticly grabs its Poké Ball.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked this chapter, and also you read more of this story and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Starfall22 here with another** installment** of Alex and Susan's Great Adventure! Sorry, I really suck at titles and stuff, but hopefully it's good! Also, I will reply to reviews, everyone's but haters and LightningCloud245 because I actually know her and reply in real life.**

* * *

We dash out of the lab.

"Oh yeah! I have a Charmander!" I wave the Poké Ball around.

"Squirtle's better." Susan states.

"Oh yeah?" I say, stopping in my tracks. "Let's test that."

"You're on!"

So the battle begins. We both throw our Poké Balls and our Pokémon come out, looking around at the new surrondings.

"Okay, Charmander, use tackle!"

"Squirtle, also use tackle!"

Charmander's a little faster, so he tackles Susan's Squirtle and it's HP falls by half.

"Whoah, that was a critical hit!" I say.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Susan asks.

"I love studying Pokémon. Trust me, I really do." I reply.

After Susan's Squirtle gets up, he runs and barrels into Charmander. His HP falls by a third.

"Eep! Charmander! Use tackle again!"

Squirtle's health falls by a third too.

_One more hit! Then her Squirtle is done for!_

"Okay, Squirtle! Use tackle!"

Charmander's health again falls by a third.

"One more time, Charmander! Tackle!"

Squirtle faints after the impact.

"Yeah! We did it!" I get Charmander to go back in his Poké Ball.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Wazzup? Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER, I literally FORGOT about this Fanfic. So, let's get this party started!**

**supersexyghotmew95: Yes. Yes he did.**

* * *

"Let's go home and let our Pokemon rest. Charmander's probably hurt after that battle." I say, excited about my first win.

"Okay.." Susan says sadly, disappointed about losing.

"Hey, it's no big deal. We'll see if you can battle Megan later. Even though she has a grass type, she doesn't know the first thing to battling." I reassure her. "She'd rather jump into a pit of lava than actually read a book."

Susan laughs. "Yeah, you're right."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Professor Juniper jogging toward us. I turn around and see her holding three red Pokedexes in her hand.

"You left before I could give you these!" She exclaims.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Susan says sheepishly.

"It's okay, just don't run out on me before I'm done speaking."

She hands us both a Pokedex.

"Cool! It can show what moves our Pokemon have, and health too!" I say. "Thanks Professor!"

"Also, it records how many Pokemon you have seen and met! There are some Pokemon even I haven't heard of, so could you girls try to record all of them for me? It would really help with my Pokemon research."

"All of them!? Well, that's a lot of Pokemon..." Susan says.

"We'll do it!" I agree.

"Thank you girls so much. Now I have to go find Megan.. I wonder what she's up to."

I check my Pokedex and look at Charmander's stats. He is a level 6. Then I check Susan's Squirtle. He is a level 5.

_Charmander must have leveled up during the battle! _I realize.

- **A few hours later-****  
**

"Okay, our Pokemon are rested up so let's go find that Megan!" I say excitedly.

We find her by her house, looking at her family's garden.

"Megan!" Susan yells. "Do you want to battle?"

"Okay. Bulbasaur will beat you, even though he sucks. Charmander's better. And, if the worse type can win against you, then Bulbasaur here will OWN you."

Charmander bows. (Did I not mention he HATES to be in his Pokeball?)

They send out their Pokemon.

"Okay, Squirtle, use Tackle!"

"Bulbasaur, use Withdrawl!"

Bulbasaur's health goes down by a fourth.

_Defense move? I'm not a strategic kind of person, I wouldn't think she was either. Maybe she thought it was an attack move?_

"Why didn't he attack?" She whines.

_Okay, I was right._

"That was a defense move, Megan." I sigh.

"Well you didn't have to be so mean about it!"

I mentally facepalm.

"Squirtle use tackle again!"

They repeat that until Bulbasaur faints.

"Ugh! I can't believe it!" Megan pouts.

Susan and I cheer and high five.

* * *

**Remember to R&R!**


End file.
